Cause we are Nakama!
by RedMind
Summary: It's a sunny day in the new world and the straw hat crew cast off from Fortune Island, but there were missing two of their crew ... Sanji and Zoro! - paused for indefinite time -
1. Prologue

**One Piece is in my heart and in my head, but I own nothing!**

* * *

Hi Zosan Lover´s!

This is my german story "Weil wir Nakama sind". I started writing on it since july this year and I am still writing on it. In the first fifty days, I updated it every day. Now I wonder how I made it. I will take some time in every week to translate one chapter into english. So I work for the next 64+ weeks. :-D

For me, this story made sense, so I wanted to write this down. This is my first story and I actually thought I couldn´t translate it into english. I´m still thinking that my english is shitty. I have to say it sucks, but I want to share this story with you. It´s an opportunity to refresh my english. Please give me advice to improve my mistakes. I'm really excited that I'm doing it.

* * *

(WARNING: the course of the story contains violence, fear and sex! Please do not read, who is not old enough and do not like it!)

PROLOGUE

This was typical! Zoro explored the island on his own and didn´t come back for hours. It seemed certain that the moss-head got lost again. As Sanji, Chopper and Brook came back from food shopping, Nami told him to bring back Zoro. Luffy was ready to sail on. The crew wouldn´t have expected that they´re leaving the port without Sanji and Zoro.

.

.

.

In the town of Fortune Island it was lively and there were a tense mood. There are high-profile pirates, tough villains, marines and bounty hunters on this island. Here in the New World you have to be tough to survive. It were so many extravagant types seen on the Grand Line, but the New World surpassed it by far. The name "Master Plan" was feared in these waters by all groups. It is the perfect island to pursue his perfidious business. Here he won always the best ingredients.

.

.

.

"Where is this moron?" Sanji thought as he sprinted through the city to lookout for the Marimo.

"I could stay out of here, when my beloved Nami-Swan would not have asked me to find him ..."

Fortunately the city is very manageable and Sanji had seen somewhere a tavern when he were shopping for supplies. As he passed a sign reading "Taverna di Fortune", he immediately stopped and went inside. By looking around he couldn´t see any grass-head, so he sat down at the counter.

"Oi host could you tell me if you have seen an moss-headed swordsmen that came along with belly warmer?"

"Hmm, you mean this guy with the three swords?"

~sighs

"... Yes exactly..."

"He drank a lot... but were gone a long time ago and asked in which direction the harbor lies..."

Sanji rolled his eyes. The port is just to the left the way down. "So he was leaving the tavern on the right?"

The host laughed amused. "You know your buddy! I assumed it might be the alcohol because he had a bottle of my best Sake ... "

"The idiot is not my buddy ... but thanks for your information, host"

Sanji stood up and left the tavern and turned right. The host chuckled. "Funny people ..."

.

.

.

Twilight came in slowly and Zoro had still not managed to the ship.

"Damn it," he thought to himself. "Where is the Sunny Go? The host said just down the road ..."

Zoro noticed that there were some bounty hunter´s, who recognized him. The crowd here was reduced to a collection of strage figures. Unfortunately they didn´t attack him.

"Too bad ..." he muttered. "I need a little job-variation, the tree I saw probably three times today ..."

Suddenly he noticed someone behind him and drew his sword to defend.

"I like to give you some variety you disoriented grass-head!"

"What are you doing here, nose-bleed? Should´nt you stay save in your kitchen?"

"Heeeh? ... Excuse me? I´m here because of you and it took half an hour to find you, Bastard! "

"As if I need help from a perverse chef as you were!"

"Pah, as if I would like to help you ... if I had my way you could mess up here! Nami-Swan has given me the job to bring you back to the ship. "

"Pff ... I would have found my way back alone ..."

The two argue in the old manner, while Zoro brandishing swords, Sanji fights with his kicks. Although the two were very noisy, no one else was in sight. They were also quite a bit away from the city. It was more forested area. It got darker outside while they´re bickering.

"Huh? ... the sun has almost gone down... I'm going back to the ship. You can stay here... "

"Don´t think your dream comes true...", mumbled Zoro.

Sanji was anticipated. The swordsman trotted after him. They didn´t say a word. You could hear every step in the sand and you could feel the sea breeze which pulled up from the harbor. In the distance, you could already see the outlines of the city. Zoro stare at the sky and could make out the first stars in the sky. His stomach growled a little. Soon he would be at home. He would probably first take a hot bath, he thought. Suddenly a thud interrupted his thoughts.. As he looked ahead he saw the Sanji, who actually went a few feet in front of him, had fallen to the ground. His face was in the sand, and he did not move.

"Cook?!," , he screamed.

Zoro and ran towards him but before he reached him all things went dark. When his body also fell to the ground, the sound echoing through the zoom-breaking night. Shortly thererafter, there were a rustling and there were heard several male voices and approaching steps.

"A great capture!" ... "Master Plan will be very pleased ..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me in One Piece! I leave that to dear Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

It is really difficult to translate. Grammar is a disaster. Excuse me! I hope you can still understand the sense...

* * *

Chapter 1

It was windy and he didn´t feel the ground beneath his feet. Sanji felt uncomfortable. Something wasn´t right when he woke up. He felt dizzy and couldn´t think clearly. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were also tied. The body was tied with creepers. He was attached to a kind of gallows. When he opened his eyes, he saw a rocky precipice. A huge column in a mountain. The gallows construction strechted at an angle about the rock column and he hung exactly concentric to the depth.

"What the fuck is this?"

Sanji could hear voices, but was still too dazed to make out where he was and where the voices came from. Actually, he was with the Marimo on the way back to Sunny. How could they get into this, he wondered.

"Where is Zoro?" he muttered to himself.

As he cast his eyes to the side, he could see that several of these gallows structures extend over the column. It was too dark, to be sure who or what hung beside him, but it had to be Zoro, Sanji thought.

"So, somebody´s woke up," a voice rose from the night.

A man sat on a chair like a throne. There were several fire torches at the column. A little light came through the darkness. To Lord on the throne, a group of fifteen to twenty men was visible.

"What's your name, blondie?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Blondie, huh? ... Who wants to know?" Sanji said. His eyes saw things around himself still blurred.

"Heherheherher ... that was expected. You have to be a pirate if you are traveling with Roronoa Zoro. I couldn´t find you on any of the profiles, are you one of the Straw Hats? "

"I ask again, who wants to know?"

"I like you, Blondie, but in your situation you shouldn´t be so bold to your captors..."

"Pff ... what you want and don´t call me fucking blondie!"

"You're aware that you won´t survive the fall from this height?"

"Hehehe ... why would you take this energy to captivate us here, if you don´t need something from us?"

"Clever blondie and nice counter, but who do you mean with us? ... Heherherherher "

Sanji tried to see what was hanging next to him on the gallows. It definitely was not a human body and certainly not Zoro.

"What did you do with the moss-head?"

"... Nothing ..."

"Who is a moss head, chef?"

Zoro has awoken from his anesthesia. He lay on his stomach, with tied legs and hands.

"Oho, your buddy is now awake ... Heherherher!"

"He's not my buddy!"

"I'm not his mate!"

Sanji and Zoro screamed at the sime time.

"Is that true?"

The man rose from his seat. Zoro still lay slightly dazed beside the throne. Suddenly he was wrapped by something around his neck and lifted into the air. He gasped and opened his eyes. Before him stood a man, from well-arranged stature, gloomy look and he had to have eaten from a devil's fruit, because tendrils from his body penetrated and strangled him.

"W-Who are you?" Zoro pants. He noticed that his body had not swords on his his hips.

"You´re not allowed to ask questions, Roronoa! You both said you arn´t mates... we will see.. Heheherherher "

He let go of Zoro and threw him to the edge of the abyss. The shackles loosened. Zoro looked up and could recognise that Sanji hung on the gallows construct and had oppurtunity to escape and even if he made it he would fall to death. The eyes of the two met, but they remained without emotion.

„If the little blonde has no meaning for you... maybe you should look to the left. The loss of that thing could possibly bother you.. Heheherhehrher! "

"My swords...!"

Zoro could hardly believe it when he saw that his beloved swords hung on the gallows construct on the left from Sanji. Before he could even think, the man of the throne stood behind him with a flaming torch and lit a liquid coated tendril. The fire spread out quickly to both gallows constructions. On the one hand hung Sanji and on the other side and Zoro's swords.

"Well, on what will you decide, Roronoa?"

"HEHERHERHERHERHEHERHERHERHER ..!"


	3. Chapter 2

**All fictitious, except that the characters belong to our Oda-Sensei and it stays that way!**

* * *

Well, what can I say? The story goes on, short and sweet. I dislike it a bit, because of the grammar!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sanji closed his eyes as he felt that the construction began to collapse to the fire. He was aware that he would never survive a fall from that height. He would better have had been more careful.. He know that he could die soon or later.. But to die like this he wouldn´t have imagined. As soon as Zoro has his swords back, he will bring this lunatic to justice, thought Sanji. Hopefully he will find the way back to Luffy and the others. However if he isn´t even able to find the harbour on Fortune Island, how then here on any island in the new world.

Both sides in the gallows constructions tore at the same time and Zoro jumped with all his might. The column is surmountable to come with a skilled jump on the other side. He got with the right arm his hip to grasp and pressed Sanji firmly to himself. With the left arm he held the back of Sanji´s head to support him on crash. In his jump he turned around, so that he landed with Sanji in his arm on his back. They succeeded it just thus on the other side of the rock column. Their legs hung partly about the abyss.

"That was close ..." gasped Zoro.

The impact was hard and you could hear him groan, while the muffled sound of their crash came along with the clanking of swords through the crevices. He would never see his swords again, thought Zoro in this moment.

As Sanji opened his eyes again he was unable to move in Zoro´s arms. Sanji was shocked. He listened to the heart of Zoro It was about to explode. His breathing was hurried and when he perceived the clash of swords in the abyss. Zoro removed his hand from chef´s head and his hand was sliding on his own face. He could feel how Zoro pressed him with his right arm for a brief moment hard on himself.

"Oi Marimo, why did you do that?"

"Shut up, Cook..."

Zoro thought of Kuina. He thought of the moment when they made the agreement that determined his future. He remembered as he got to know about her death and how awful the loss was for him. He would redeem his promise without her sword even if it hurt.

"How can you ask such a thing, Cook? No matter what a poor wretch you are with your curly eyebrows! I wouldn´t let you throw down into the canyon ... "

"Heeeh? ... Who's poor?"

"You of course! Lock at you! You are tied and completely unable to move ... "

"How are you going to come to your swords?, You´re poor too, without your swords!

"Bah, let me worry about that! I am not incapacitating without them!."

"I'm basically a splendid fighter without weapons ... unlike you."

"Pay attention that you may not keep company with my swords. You ungrateful cook's assistant!"

And so the two quarreled again uninhibited and completely naturally with each other, not knowing what would come next.

A laughter interrupted the pugnacious two. Zoro had taken them away a piece of the abyss and they sat kneeling on the ground. When the man with deep voice and dark look stood exactly before them, Sanji and Zoro looked up to him. This type was quite big and had a malicious grin in his face.

"My name is Master Plan and you have disputed the test, as I suspected it ... Heheherherher!"

"And what brought you to this?" Zoro asked.

"Heheherherher ... that you´ll find out soon, Roronoa! You are big fishes and it is absolutely useless to want to line up against me, Roronoa. You have without your swords not the breath of a chance against someone like me."

Zoro felt that he was right and it was not a good idea to do something about it right now. This Master Plan was without his swords and incapacitated Sanji a size too big for him. He can not do anything rash, because otherwise he would risk the lives of him and Sanji. That this guy has no use for their life, he has been clearly demonstrated. It is important to find out what this guy wants from them.

"Then tell us at least what you want?"" Sanji said.

"Well, first of all you will become my prisoners on my untersea ship and and everything else...you will see, as already mentioned! Heheherherher!"

Sanji knew it, too. He knew that there´s nothing they can do to escape now. Idly he watched Master Plan by tying up Zoro's hands with his devil´s fruit. He had no chance tu defend himself, in spite of his huge strength. His instinct told him that this could become an uncomfortable thing for them.

"Oi, men! Bring our two newcomers to the ship. You have done a great job! Very nice items... "

Two men from his crew took in each case one of the both in their tied arms and pulled them through the darkness. Their eyes met and said that they were in big trouble. The only thing you heard was the trotting of the crew and grinding their bodies. It was cold and Sanji ardently wished a cigarette. If Zoro hadn´t been, he would lie like a heap of mush in the abyss of this rock. No matter how uncomfortable this becomes here, he thought, it is still better than to lie death in the gulch.

But how uncomfortable this will actually have to be...Sanji couldn´t even imagine it in that moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oda-Chi is man of Zosan. I`m not!**

* * *

Oh yes! I did it! Chapter three is translated. I think it got better, than the other ones. Especially because I had to translate it twice because Mozilla has crashed. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Zoro thought about the crew. They will definitely be worried. The cook wouldn't return, too. Why had this landlord sent him in the wrong direction? However, the real question was, what Master Plan had planned with them. They would probably not be handed over to the Navy. He wished that not the rest of the crew were drawn into it. It was enough that the chef was already here.

They reached the submarine ship. It was huge. It had to be bigger than the Sunny Go, thought Sanji. That´s practically for this lunatic. No one can flee easily. There was no escape from here. The submarine is oval with a sort of glass dome whose size was huge. You could see around the ship many small portholes. Zoro and Sanji passed a footbridge above the ship and were dragged in. At the entrance the way ran in several directions, but one of the roads led to the main hall with the big dome. When all man had arrived, the footbridge from the shore was drawn and it became clear to them that they´re really prisoners now.

"Relaese them from their chains! Show them the washroom an their sleeping place! Tomorrow you´ll get an officially welcome...Heherherherherher!"

Master Plan had really planned something with them. He disappeared in one of the aisles while they were led to the washroom. Zoro and Sanji were allowed to move without chains and it shows them that they´re didn´t worry, that they might escape or even make trouble. In the washing room they got the instruction to take a shower and to put on the unity clothes. The unit clothing consisted of a dark blue cotton trousers and a white T-shirt. The washing room consisted of several head showers, the ground was tiled and some toilet cabins with a wash basin were also there. All in all, it looked very clean and well-arranged.

Sanji and Zoro spoke not a word with each other, but they knew, that they wanted to play by the rules, because they did not know what else could happen to them. When they had finished in the bathroom, they followed one of Master Plan´s men down to the sleeping cabins. It was a long passage with many doors. He opened one of the doors and told them that it was their room for now. The room had about twenty square meters. In the room there was a large hammock with two pillows and a king-size blanket. On the left to the door there was a sink and on the right there was a table with a chair. Sanji considered that the many portholes had to be all small rooms. At the wash basin two dental busts were in a mug and on the edge there lay a comb. As if they were a guest in a bad pension.

"You want me to share a prison cell with the marimo in one hammock?" Sanji asked incredulously.

"Arrgh...you can sleep on the floor, you miserable cook!"

"That's right and it is not allowed to sleep off the mat!" Grinned the man.

"Huuh?...These are some strange rules..."

"Go to sleep, you´ll need it! Can you even imagine how strange it is with us?"

The guy laughed, and with that, he closed the door behind. They were locked up. Sanji could kick the door easily, but there´s no benefit for them. The cook was standing there with this fucking idiot in a tiny room and had to share the sleeping space with him. Hard to believe that they slept happily with the others on the Sunny Go twenty-four hours ago. He took a pillow and lay down in the rather large hammock and and opened up the blanket.

"Lay your moss-head on the other side of the hammock!"

"Heeeh?...You thought not seriously that I would lay next to a pervert?"

"Shut up you, Marimo!"

Zoro climbed to the other side of the hammock and put the other pillows under his head and took a piece of the king-size comforter.

That their bodies touched in certain places, could not be avoided. But none of them talked about it. They were in the opposite direction to each other. Sanji was turned to the side with his legs pulled up, while Zoro was lying with his hands behind his head. It was cozy, even if they had to share a bed.

What the hell is this place to be? Sanji asked himself. It is like a sort of prison on a submarine. Maybe there are other prisoners in the rooms next to them. What did Master Plan had planed with all of them? Maybe they will be sold? Why had they to pass a test on life and death? There was no explanation for his questions at the moment.

"Try to sleep ..." Zoro broke the silence.

"We will see soon enough what that bastard wants from us."

"Yeah ..."

Zoro had noticed that he had been in his thoughts. Had this disoriented moss-head not gotten lost, they wouldn´t run into those people, but Zoro saved his life today at this rock and let his swords fall into nothingness. Sanji felt guilty. He knows it wasn´t his fault. It felt uncomfortable with the idea that Zoro swapped his swords against his life. His katana´s meant Zoro a lot, especially the white Wado. Even though he did not know what it was, you could always feel that this sword had a special bond to him. He had not even thanked him for it.

"Oi, Marimo? "

"Uh-huh?...What?"

"Um ... uh ... I ... uh .. thank you"

"There is nothing you have to thank me for..."

"But ... you have saved my life against your ..."

"Stop it, Cook!" Interrupted Zoro.

"It's like I said, and now finally ... sleep!"

And it was quiet again in their room. He had actually said "thank you" to him, Zoro thought. No matter how much he cursed the cook often enough and no matter how much he loved his swords. He would never left someone to die because of material things. Especially not someone he respected. The loss of his swords hurts him deep in his chest. He could see pictures of his sensei before his eyes. He had entrusted him this sword and now Wado lay in a deep crevice. He would get his sword out of there, but first of all they should get out of here.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please keep in mind - all rights belong to one and only Oda-sensei. (-:**

* * *

Hi there. It takes time. But I promise it will be exciting. I have to apologize once again for the bad translation!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day came. Sanji woke up when the doors got unlocked. They had slept only a little. In each rooms they called the same sentence.

"Get up! Brush your teeth and wait before your room door!"

The statement sounded as if they had a bunch of little children on board. Sanji jumped out of the hammock and went to the small wash basin and took the black toothbrush from the mug. There were also toothpaste in the mug. He brushed his teeth routinely and looked over in the hammock. Zoro was still comfortably asleep.

"Such an Idiot!"

He kicked Zoro with bedding from the hammock.

"Are you crazy? Looking for a fight? I´ll give you one!"

"Shut up, Marimo and brush your teeth!"

"What? I show..."

Sanji had put the white toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'll pay you, you annoying eyebrow"

Zoro looked really upset. But he was busy now with his toothbrush. Sanji smiled at Zoro's appearance. His hair was ruffled, the eyes tiredly and then this face that said, how much he hated to be woken up. In the meantime Sanji had finished his morning care with comb his hair. He did not want to look as stupid as the Marimo. It seemed forever that he had smoked a cigarette. His box were already gone at these rocks. Probably stolen from one of these guys, he thought. He still wanted a cigarette.

„Are you ready?", asked one of the men of the wake-up command.

"That depends entirely on it ...," said Zoro.

"Yes we are ..." Sanji said hastily. Zoro's bad morning mood had better ensure no fuss, thought Sanji.

The man did not flinch.

"Then come along to the washing room, take a shower and wait there, when you´re ready!"

Zoro noticed that they were not alone. The room next door were all, like their space, occupied by two men. He wondered if the guys from the other rooms were also captured. They had to move in a group. The cook was always in sight. No one really said anything. Many strangers in a heap.

For being prisoners here, it seemed to be more as if they had landed in a bathhouse. They should throw their clothes in a tube and a new pair of unity clothes were already there. The tube led in a deeper lying laundry chamber. They were allowed to wear their uniform slippers again. After shower they were standing side by side on the floor.

The crew had brought strange shackles. The pieces were about two inches long and as thick. Rings around the shackle, in the distance of one centimeter, jutted out of the metal rods. Those things looked a bit like a studded belt. One of the men said that they were using a trigger to activate the rods in the inner ankle bracelet. A toxic nervous poison is expelled with activation of the foot chain. The poison could immobilise the body of an adult within seconds. All men who belonged to Master Plan crew could kill a prisoner with foot chain by a device. The prisoners got one of these foot chains to the right foot. Nobody defended itself or said something in addition. Everybody knew that there was no escape from a submarine.

They did not want to take a chance. Sanji thougt. Now all of them had death on the ankle. The would definitively kill everyone who causes trouble. When they were asked for a demonstration all men standing still for a few seconds and there was silence. The men of Master Plan laughed. One of them said, to his colleague that it is, as usual. Each of them had to be kidnapped recently. Sanji could not explain it to himself, why master plan held prisoner with this expenditure. For now, it really felt to be a prisoner.

They were split in groups. The men, who shared the room with each other were not separated,.Zoro and Sanji were divided with about another fifteen men in the kitchen, while the rest were divided for another task. They were told that there were a variety of tasks, such as cleanliness, heating and supply the ship and they were able to spread into different areas.

"Oi Cook, so you feel at home here!" Grinned Zoro.

"What do you want me to say, moss-head?!"

"You give a good housewife aboard!"

"You want to say, I´m a woman because I pick up other household tasks as ship's cook of the Sunny Go?!"

"Hehe, you're not a man in many ways"

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar of his T-shirt. "

"Watch out what you say, Marimo!"

"Hey, you over there behave yourselves!" One of the crew commanded.

Sanji snarled. This shitty idiot. He should not be provoked from him. In the kitchen, they should prepare the breakfast for the entire ship. Based on the amount this had to be sufficient for about sixty to seventy people, thought Sanji. So they were now in an open-plan kitchen and washed fruit, cut up bread and prepared plates with meat and cheese. Prison work? That had not been everything...certainly.


End file.
